Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Jikan ''Sentai Kodaiunger ''(おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげ) - Jikan Sentai Kodaihangā), translated as Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, 'is the fan-made season of Super Sentai and it`s 2nd Fan-Made Super Sentai series entry. This series is predeced by ----- and succesed by Spectral Sentai Ghostranger. This fan made series is created by SentaiFantanic2003. This series is aired on TV Asahi at 7:00 p.m. This series is about a 5 time travelers, who is discovering and looking for historical treasures in ancient history with the robot mentor named Jim Kryuiona, also known as Robot Time Captain. This is an ancient history/mythology/time travel/time energy themed season. The series joined Kamen Rider ------- in the Super Hero Time block on 28/2/2025, replacing -----. Following the final episode of Kamen Rider----, Kamen Rider Connect joined Kodaiunger in the block. After Kodaiunger's finale, Spectral Sentai Ghostranger joined Kamen Rider Connect in the Super Hero Time line-up. Production * ''to be added Plot On 2025, the world and time dimensions history was in peace for thousand of years and people went into the time portal to explore the ancient history back in time.However, The Deathdemon Empire tries to break in and invade the Time Dimensions with their demon spirits and ghosts. Emperor Hellgerua has a plan to turn Earth into the dead ruins of demons and corpses. He tried to steal some time clocks from the storage room, but there's a protective defence around the hallway (at the Space Time Dimension System) to protect them from demons and he didn't have enough defence and strength to be invisible to break in. Unfortunately, he stole the sources/treasures from the ancient time dimensions and vanished them into the distance. But,vone team of 5 time travelers can stop the invasion and find and discover the lost treasures of ancient history. .They were trained and received a Time Drivers and Time Badges by the Robot Time Captain. They`ll have their mission to save the time dimensions and the whole world and defeat Hellgerua and his Deathdemon Empire. They were known as Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger! Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers 6th Ranger Extra Rangers Extra Heroes Movie-exclusive Ranger Additional Rangers (Fan-Made) Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team Up) Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Mirai Sentai Timeranger Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Connect Kamen Rider Fourze Allies Space Time Dimension System * Robot Time Captain/Jim Kryuiona * Commander Gua Osaki * General Tushi Nan * Professor Asatau Jon * Trainer Bonchija Wean * R.E.C-654 Civillains * Mr Faruka * Mrs Kiake * Ms Denuia * Kiba Tainoha * Jesian Wen * San Niksou * Poia Ohsabi * Principal Ryunnokai Toku Heroes * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie) * ---------------------------- (Team-Up Movie) * Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) * Kamen Rider------------(VS Rider Movie) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (VS Special) * Kamen Rider Fourze (29) * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV (VS Special) * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (VS Special) * Cameo Appearances * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie Cameo) * Ninsoku Sentai Carninger (Movie-Exclusive Cameo) Villains Underworld Hell Deathdemon Empire Leaders * Mask of Blood/Mad Mask of Blood (1-58 & VS Movie) * Emperor Hellgerua/Giga Nightmare Hellgerua (1-60 & VS Movie) * Dark Chaos King Moonyan Paos/Zombie Melting Dead Moonyan Paos (58-64) General and Notable members * Crime Gangster Demiaous (1-58 VS Movie) * Poison Goth Badabass (1-58 & VS Movie) * Phantom Voodoo Salamdares (1-58 & VS Movie) * Moon Twisted Nakenger (1-58 & VS Movie) * Corpse Goo Maker Veloumas (1-58 VS Movie) * Doom Gladiator Knight Ninkigeras (15-33 & VS Movie) * Spell Medusa Sorcerer Maken Juju (49-50) Other Villains: * Black Majin Sun (Returns Movie) * King Virus Crosser (Special DVD) * Dark Knight Kellgeutar (Movie) * Sir Gernata/Lost Spirit Gernata (monster form) (VS Rider Movie) * Lord Zeppen Len/Hell Tentacles of Curse Souls (Returns Movie) * Grand Witch Grandiene.Jr * Don Dolnero.Jr Monsters Nakenger`s Twisted Phantomares: # Gangao (1 First Monster) # Denaxou (2) # Jujina (5) # Heusagan (10) # Kidaoga (11) # Vexius (16) # Nakouha (17) # Chimoacois (21) # Xesiguama (30) # Kikufro (35) # Sutera (38) # Magasu (42-43) Badabass`s Toxic Phantomares: # Jeegado (4) # Minohar (8) # Halojua (12) # Hexewex (13) # Creepas (15) # Zazzoga (24-25) # Leasohu (26) # Kanohuja (34) # Varosue (36) # Ghusagao (39) # Onabuxma (45 Christmas Monster) # Hellparus (52) Salamdares`s Voodoo Phantomares: # Linhaso (6) # Chadujo (9) # Eldaogo (20) # Dekonza (22) # Vipidao (23) # Xerojada (24-25) # Papaduha (28) # Quzecda (29) # Rogsadu (31) # Alapuhaka (33) # Honufakan (37) # Triguhas (44) # Burganas (46) # Babamga (48) Demiaous`s Mafia Phantomares: # Nangala (3) # Siuohga (7) # Namouhma (14) # Madoju (18) # Canbaia (19) # Oxaoxgu (27) # Wexama (32) # Firaitira (42-43) # Tursha (50) # Vamvan (51) # Nigadoghta (56-57 Final Monster) # Ucioba (56-57 Final Monster) Other Monsters: Kodaiunger VS--------- * Crensta (VS Movie * ----------(VS Movie) Ghostranger VS Kodaiunger * Amoivuda (VS Movie) * Bullstra (VS Movie) Grunts * Zemma Soldiers * Liremma Guards * Linhaso`s Mummies (5) * Sagedon Skeletons (46) * Familiars Imps (VS Special) * Junk Droid Zenitts (VS Special) Evil Rangers Kajika Sentai Deathranger Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Time Driver * Falcon Driver * West Sea Driver * Blood Driver Multi-Use Devices * Time Badge * Falcon Badge * Western Sea Badge * Future Badge * Blood Badge Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Energy Sword * Energy Blaster Sidearms * Past Gun * Present Gun * Future Gun Ranger Weapons * Samurai Sword * Sphinx Spear * Zeus Axe * Vatican Claws * Shaolin Bow * Moai Blade * Falcon Sword & Shield * West Lagoon Blaster * Seven Seas Crossbow Team Cannons * Ancient Time Bazooka * Moai Island Bazooka Other Weapons * Travel 1.0 Jackblack Blaster * Time 2.0 Jackblack Sword Power-Up Mode * Time Delta Armor * Travel Command Armor Red Ranger Form * Time Alpha X Beta KodaiRed Mode Mecha Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger) = Legend: ''pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Mythology System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Samurai Dragon * Pyramid Sphinx * Parthenon Pegasus * Gladiator Minotaur * Heaven White Tiger Gold Falcon System * Jikan Gattai Falcon-Oh * Gold Thunder Falcon Sea Western Temple System * Jikan Gattai Western Sea-Oh * Wild Western Motor-Wagon * Pirate Ship Tank Space Station Rocket System * Galaxy Space Shuttle-Oh * NASA Space Shuttle Dark Age Castle * Knight Gattai Dragon-Oh * Dark Age Dragon Other Mecha * Moai Lizard Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Hydro Tank Airship Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Lion * Aztec Empire Eagle * American Eagle * Aboriginal Koala * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Viking Ship * Tigris Leopard * Fire Age Phoenix Team Combinations * Jikan Gattai KodaiFalcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiPirate-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiWestern-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea WesternKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiDragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship Sea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiFalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Legendary Time Travel-Shuttle-Oh Armor Type Combinations * Jikan Gattai KnightKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TempleKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai LibertyKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai UluruKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TigrisKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai FireKodai-Oh Movie-Exclusive Combinations * Jikan Spectral Gattai KodaiGhostOh * Jikan Gattai FutureKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai EasterKodai-Oh Episodes ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called 'Energy' (Enerugī) * Energy 1:Back Into The Past! Save The Time Dimensions! * Energy 2:Getting Together As A Team! * Energy 3:The Raging Kodai-Oh`s Appearance! * Energy 4:Vine Of Death! The Growing Forest Of The Toxic Trees! * Energy 5:Transported Into The Dinosaur Age! Dino Mecha Roars! * Energy 6:Treasures Of The Mummy! Pyramid Of Traps! * Energy 7:Cry For The Love! KodaiBlue`s Tears Of Happiness! * Energy 8:Zeus Power Of Gods! The Power Of The Greek Titans! * Energy 9:Hypnotized In The Mirror Dimension! The Great Illusion! * Energy 10:Deep Down In The Ocean! The Octopus Knowledge! * Energy 11:Doom Day At The Mount Fuji! Fuji Erupts! * Energy 12:Galloping In The Medieval Village! The Knight Horse Joins The Team! * Energy 13:Samurai Dynasty and Honour. Believe The Fortune! * Energy 14:Ranger Quits! KodaiBlack`s Anger! * Energy 15:The Dark Gladiator Incoming! The Gladiators Of Rome Battle! * Energy 16:The Wild Spirits Awakened! Do You Hear A Echo!? * Energy 17:Lost In The Ice Age! Kodaiunger`s Survival! * Energy 18:The Thunder Falcon Soars! Kodai Gold`s Striking Appearance! * Energy 19:Attack Rampage In Tokyo! Earthquake Cracks The City Apart! * Energy 20:Nightmares Of The Haunted House! Scare Of Death And Curses! * Energy 21:The Blazing Firebird Of The Fire Age! The Ring Of Flames! * Energy 22:KodaiPink`s Birthday Surprise! Where The Magical Unicorn Leads! * Energy 23:Find The Lost City of Jungle! The Lost Map Shines Away! * Energy 24:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 1. Riding In The West Wild! * Energy 25:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 2. All The Way To Seven Seas! * Energy 26:Down Under Rescue In Australia! The Outback In Uluru! * Energy 27:A Visit Of The Norse Town! The Vikings Heart! * Energy 28:The Great Wishes of Genie! Lucky or Unlucky? * Energy 29:Landing On The Moon! Fourze Comes By! * Energy 30:The Ruins Of Babylon! The Lion Hero Roars Out! * Energy 31:The Classic Of The Neo-City Of 80`s and 90`s! Rock And Roll At Night! * Energy 32:The Fall Into The America History! Lady Liberty`s Power! * Energy 33:The Scared Souls! Inside Of Braveness! Ninkigeras Sacrifice! * Energy 34:Love Dream To Death! Date In Crisis! * Energy 35:Back Into Tigris River! Hear the Legendary Tiger's Roar! * Energy 36:Shaolin Kung Fu Masters Fight! Tai Chi Martial Arts Technique! * Energy 37:The Demon Storm Rains Apart! Sea Of Blood Spreading Around! * Energy 38:Surfing In 60`s! Sunshine At The Beach! * Energy 39:The Light Prism Reflects! The Crystal Cave Lights Up! * Energy 40:The Reveal Of Deathranger! The Murderous Blood Rises Up! * Energy 41:Kodaiunger Vs Deathranger Showdown! The Epic Battle! * Energy 42:KodaiGold Dies! Hellgerua`s Ranger Form!? * Energy 43:KodaiGold`s Returns! Thunder Strikes Again! * Energy 44:Treasures Of Aztec! Enter The Mysterious Pyramid! * Energy 45:The Silent Night Of Christmas! Save Santa Claus! * Energy 46:The Army Of the Dead Rises! The Zombie Apocalypse Has Begun! * Energy 47:Another Round Of Deathranger`s Battle! Hellgerua`s Final Plan! * Energy 48:Being Brainwashed! Obey To The Darkness Of Hellgerua`s Power! * Energy 49:Brace Yourself! The Darkest Juju Curse Of Spell Medusa Sorcerer! * Energy 50:The Grave Spell Of Revived Dead Spirits! Juju`s Death! * Energy 51:Beware Of A Demonic Death Virus! Adios AkumuDemon! * Energy 52:The Tragic Execution Of Kodaiunger In Dawn! * Energy 53:Deathranger`s Final Fate! Kodaiunger`s Infinity War! * Energy 54:The Final Round Of Kodaiunger and Deathranger! * Energy 55:The Final Fate Of Deathranger! The End Of Deathranger! * Energy 56:The Possessed Magic Of Dark KodaiRed! * Energy 57:Dark KodaiRed`s Final Fate! * Energy 58:The True Emperor Of Darkness! Moonyan Paos Breaks In! * Energy 59:Hellgerua`s Revenge! Time Dimensions Breaking Into The Dust! * Energy 60: The Invasion Of Earth! The Chaos Destruction Of Time System! * Energy 61:8 Hours Until The Invasion! Kodaiunger`s Loss * Energy 62:The Last Day In The End! Kodaiunger & Time Dimensions No More! * Energy 63:Hellgerua`s Agreement! The Dark Age Dragon`s Appearance! * Energy 64:The Final Decision. The War Is Not Over Yet! * Energy 65:The Final Battle! Kodaiunger`s and Demons Endgame! * Energy Final: So Long Kodaiunger! We Meet Again! '''Specials * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special DVD: Rise of the King Virus Crosser. (feat.Timeranger and GoGoV) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special Movie: The Lost Green Ranger VS Dark Knight Kellgeutar Movies * Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: The Ghost Dimension Adventure. * Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Connect: Adventure to the Technology World. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Transported Into The Future In The Year 2050! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Lost In Easter Island! Moai Statues Knowledge! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Travel Into The Ruined and Lost City Of Darnas! Villain Movies: * Deathranger VS Antiranger: Demon Killers and Evil Drivers War Of Evil! Toku Movie Appearances Songs * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger! Time Up, Kodaiunger! (Main Theme) * Bring On The Rage! Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh! (Mecha Theme) * Charging Up To Have A End Break. (Ending Song) * Let's Save The Time! (Battle Theme) * Here Comes The Indian Falcon! (KodaiGold`s Battle Theme) Soundtracks * Henshin! Time Driver, Time Up! (Henshin Theme) Notes This is the first series to have Legendary Ranger Team Up since Super Sentai World. This is the first series to have two monster battle in episode 24-25 & 56-57. See also Power Rangers Time Energy - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Trivia Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger is theme simliar to Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000/1999) & Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018/2019) but with the time dimensions, mythology & ancient history. The time dimensions was known as the worlds of ancient times & mythology. (e.g. Ancient Egypt & Ice Ages) and their sources of the Time Dimensions were the Time Crystal (Sentai Power Source). Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu